Entre postres y recuerdos
by KiraXproject
Summary: El ático es normalmente un lugar que no le gusta visitar porque siempre está lleno de polvo, pero sabe que en ese lugar hay muchas cosas interesantes que pueden guardarse y no dice nada cuando están escaleras arriba con rumbo al ático desconocido de su abuela. Un baúl lleno de recuerdos y una rebanada de pastel al final del día. Kid!lock.


**Este Fanfic participa en el rally "The game is on!" del foro I am SHERlocked**

 **Beta:** .love

 **¡Larga vida al imperio de Scotland Yard!**

 _Bueno, debo decir que el tema de este mes me costó un poco de trabajo, de verdad creí que no subiría nada este mes pero gracias al cielo he podido escribir algo. Sé que es cortito y me causa un poco de inseguridad aunque creo que tengo un poco de apego con este OS porque tiene algunas cosas que yo hago con mi abuela así como que se parece mucho a lo que soliamos compartir cuando yo era pequeña. Espero lo disfruten._

 _._

El aroma dulzón que impregna el aire que corre lentamente por sus fosas nasales es quizá lo que le hace consciente del lugar en el que se encuentra. Sus parpados se sienten un poco pesados al momento de intentar abrirlos y un bostezo perezoso atraviesa sus labios cuando ya se encuentra sentado sobre la cama con mantas de estampado floral y su pijama favorito.

Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido al bajar las escaleras y con sus pantuflas esponjosas en sus pies, un Mycroft de seis años se dirige a la cocina donde sabe con seguridad que estará su abuela horneando algún bizcocho para que puedan disfrutar durante el desayuno.

No es necesario que se anuncie, ella ya ha visto entrar por la puerta al desorden pelirrojo y le sonríe con dulzura mientras agrega chispas de chocolate a la mezcla que tiene en el bol con puntitos de colores que a Mycroft le gusta. Sobre la mesa se encuentra reposando un pan ya horneado que posiblemente en una hora lucirá como un pastel de chocolate con relleno de nueces y crema batida que le hace sonreír con gusto.

Los ojos cálidos color gris se sienten como un calorcito reconfortante en el pecho del pequeño, la noche anterior su abuela no había podido salir de su recámara y habían terminado durmiendo en la misma cama para poder estar pendiente de ella.

Los ojos azules, curiosos, se asoman sobre la mesa que apenas alcanza de puntitas para averiguar qué pasa dentro del bol porque para él su abuela hace magia, y observa atentamente cada pequeño movimiento fascinado.

A los ojos de la mujer las pequeñas pecas espolvoreadas sobre el rostro angelical que le mira con adoración solo pueden hacerle más adorable cuando frente a él está el plato de galletas ya listas para comer junto con un vaso de leche tibia. Con su mano acaricia la mejilla del pequeño y le da un pequeño tirón que provoca un mohín.

—Tranquilo, te prometo que no desaparecerán para la hora de la merienda, come con cuidado —con una servilleta de algodón limpia las mejillas ahora sucias y sonríe.

Hay cosas que Mycroft está seguro que siempre relacionará con su abuela aunque él se vuelva grande, como que le gusta hablar con las flores cuando sale al jardín a realizar los cuidados de rutina y se disculpa por no haber salido el día anterior a verlas, que cada vez que pasa a su lado le desordene el cabello o le dé un beso en la frente.

Que tararea suavemente alguna canción antigua mientras cocina y que cada noche suspire al ver su reflejo en el tocador mientras cepilla su largo cabello que ya es más gris que negro. Pero hay algo que sobre todo lo anterior se quedará grabado en su paladar para toda su vida, su tarta especial de chocolate.

Aquella que hace para su cumpleaños y que una vez hizo para celebrar que Mycroft recitó su poema favorito de memoria frente a toda la familia en la cena de Navidad.

.

El ático es normalmente un lugar que no le gusta visitar porque siempre está lleno de polvo, pero sabe que en ese lugar hay muchas cosas interesantes que pueden guardarse y no dice nada cuando están escaleras arriba con rumbo al ático desconocido de su abuela.

Hay unos cuantos muebles cubiertos con sábanas que en su tiempo debieron ser de color blanco y ahora tienen un tono amarillo, un ropero de madera obscura con tallados vistosos y un baúl de color azul marino que al instante llama su atención. Su abuela saca una llave, de esas grandes que antes se ocupaban, y se agacha frente al baúl.

Con un poco de temor o quizá vergüenza por la obvia curiosidad que demuestra al correr para ver qué hay dentro, se asoma con cuidado. Siente cómo la mujer se aleja y escucha cómo se sienta en una silla mecedora de madera a la que apenas y prestó atención al entrar mientras revuelve un poco el contenido del baúl.

Lo primero que llama su atención es un libro grande con pastas gruesas de color verde y hojas amarillentas que saca con cuidado. Es un libro de cuentos infantiles y dibujos hermosos del que seguramente fue dueña su madre cuando era pequeña. Lo hojea cuidadosamente y se permite leer un cuento escuchando el confortable crujir de la madera de la silla al mecerse. Con cuidado cierra el libro y lo deja a un lado para ir a por el siguiente objeto dentro del baúl.

Es una muñeca de cabellos rubios y ojos color de mar que tiene la carita cubierta de polvo y sonrisa apacible. Le deja preguntándose a qué jugaría su mamá cuando tenía su edad y lo siguiente hace derramar unas cuantas lágrimas a su abuela cuando saca el vestido largo y esponjoso de su boda.

Escucha con total atención la historia de la boda y ríe un poco cuando se entera de que por accidente el pastel de la boda terminó en el suelo porque el abuelo quiso hacerse el fuerte al tratar de cargarlo por sí solo y al final quedó con el traje totalmente sucio de chantillí blanco, dejándolo pegajoso por toda la noche.

Se coloca una chaqueta que perteneció a su abuelo, le queda muy grande y las mangas arrastran cuando corre al lado de la mujer que continúa meciéndose tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo me veo? —Pregunta con una sonrisa enorme sobre sus labios. Siente que su corazón se aprieta un poquito cuando las lágrimas corren sin cesar por las mejillas sonrosadas de la mujer al verle con atención—. ¿Abuelita?

—No pasa nada, corazón. Es sólo que te pareces mucho a tu abuelo, eres muy guapo —no muy convencido asiente lentamente y se lanza a darle un abrazo que dura lo que parecen ser horas. Cuando se separan, el sol se está ocultando y su abuela dice algo sobre bañarse para quitarse todo ese polvo de encima.

Esa noche, durante la merienda, como regalo sorpresa su abuela le deja comer una rebanada de pastel. Esa noche sonríe acariciando la mano de su abuela mientras come. El pastel le sabe a lágrimas, a nostalgia, al cuento que le lee todas las noches y al delicado beso sobre su cabello cuando le arropa en la cama. A su abuela. A amor.

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
